Tobey McCallister III
Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III is a young villain in [[WordGirl (Series)|''WordGirl and]] is voiced by comedian/actor Patton Oswalt. He is aproximately Becky Botsford's (AKA WordGirl) age and is home schooled but some episodes seems to be in Becky's school. He is a boy genius that specializes in building enormous robots. His robots seem to be mostly for destructive purposes, but they have shown a wide array of abilities, such as food-making, cabin-building, checker-playing, painting, competing in athletic events, etc. Tobey is a brilliant schemer and a smart student, but rather non-athletic. He went as far as to have a robotic duplicate win a field day contest in "Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey", only to be disqualified when the ruse was revealed. WordGirl's first encounter with Tobey occurred during the [[List of WordGirl Shorts|original ''WordGirl shorts]]. At first WordGirl simply knew his name from the label on the bottom of one of the destructive robots' feet, which she found after she destroyed them. Later when she returned home, Tobey (whose mother works with Sally Botsford at the district attorney's office) was at her home for a scheduled "playdate" by both their mothers. Tobey noticed that Becky was in posession of his lost remote, and when he voiced this fact the two children deduced the other's villainous and heroic identities respectively (though Becky denied being WordGirl). To try to prove Becky was WordGirl, he snatched his remote back and summoned one of his giant typical-style robots and gave her a limited amount of time to either stop the robot or have her house destroyed. Becky employed a backup plan, in which Bob dressed as WordGirl and, while Tobey was distracted with the decoy, she destroyed the robot. Tobey decided that Becky was not likely WordGirl, and the two have been in a sort of rivalry since. Tobey has a obssesive crush on WordGirl - though he would never admit it to anyone else and has argued more than once to the contrary - and often concocts michievious and destructive plans simply to impress her or win her heart. He often demands that if he manages to defeat her with his robots, she must tell him her secret identity or go out for ice cream with her. He posesses a scrapbook with WordGirl news clippings and other miscellanea. Though WordGirl and Tobey argue a lot, they occasionally show that they have some compatibility, such as in the episodes "Have You Seen the Remote?" and "Department Store Tobey", and even though she will not say she had a good time with him in the former, she will not admit she didn't, either. The only time Tobey's crush for WordGirl had ever been discovered was by Dr. Two-Brains in the episode "Mousezilla" which was commented on as a "silly schoolboy crush". Tobey had tried to deny it but was proven otherwise when he tried to stop Dr. Two-Brains from crushing her with Mousezilla's whiskers by stating "Uh, surely there's a more diabolical way to teach her a lesson." Whether Dr. Two-Brains still holds this over his head or not is unknown. Tobey's mother, Claire McCallister , is the only authority he dreads, and when she is made aware of his mischevious deeds she often takes him by the ear and leads him away to be punished, ignoring any excuses he may give. When his mother's imminent wrath is seen, it is the only time Tobey drops his affected accent. There is no sign of Tobey's father in the show, though he must have one, due to being the third Theodore McCallister. Tobey has said he got his start from a robotics kit, which included his first remote (and a tracking device for said remote). There must have been some reason for Claire McCallister to consider giving her son a kit, especially one that allows him to become a villain. In 'Oh, Holiday Cheese', Tobey's robot puts the star on a giant holiday tree, earning him approval from his mother. In the episode "Monkey-Robot Showdown", we see a piece of Tobey's childhood where Tobey had lost a game of checkers to Violet, thus giving the reason why he doesn't compete in the game at his current age anymore. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mere Mortals Category:Civlians